Ellen Kohagura x male reader
by Sega Kuro
Summary: Needed to add a story to this category, so here's this two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Your POV:**

I been having this same dream lately, Two girls are playing in the sandbox. "I hope we can be a family someday Hikari." She said and the girl known as Hikari replied "I sure hope we do but how, Jacqueline?"

"Hmm... if we ever have children how about we have them marry each other?" Jacqueline asked. Hikari ponders at the idea. "Hmmm, I like it!" Hikari looked at her full of joy. "It's a promise?" She asked as she puts her pinkie out. "It's a promise." Jacqueline replied.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, wondering "What could it mean, Is that mom when she was younger? Her name is Hikari, I mean there are many Hikari out there in the world, and mom never mentioned a friend named Jacqueline."

I headed downstairs, and found mom sitting on the sofa talking to someone.

"Morning mom!" I greeted

"Oh, son glad your up, can you come here for a minute, I'd like to introduce you to someone."

"Hmm?" I looked at her. I complied and looked over to see a woman and a girl. The girl appears to be around my age while the woman appears to be around moms.

"Uh, hi." I greeted To the both of them. Earning a smile in return.

"This is Jacqueline Anne Kohagura, we've known each other since we were little." I was shocked, but I tried to hide the expression on my face.

"Oh wow, thats... awesome" is what I said, what I was thinking was, _"What, Jacqueline!? So that girl in the dream **was** my mom!?, and this is her friend Jacqueline, then who's the girl next to her!? Wait don't tell me. She's..."_

"And the girl next to her is Ellen Kohagura, her daughter."

 _"OH MY GOD, THEY'RE FULFILLING THE PROMISE THEY MADE! Wait, I can't just jump to conclusions like that, I need to confirm it myself."_

I looked at them and asked "A-and what bring you two here on this fine morning, and how well, do you know my mom?" I asked politely, yet nervously.

She scratches her cheek "Well where to start? It all started when we were young. We known each other since kindergarten. When we first meet each other we instantly became friends, we played together, laugh together, even share the same snacks together. People say we were more like sisters than friends."

Hearing that made me calm down a bit. It kinda makes me wish I had friends like that.

"Then one day, we both made a promise." I looked at her "A p-promise?" I asked.

 _"Oh man it's true!"_ I thought.

"Yeah, we promise we become a family, so that's why we promise that our fist born would marry each other" she replied.

"Really?" I looked over at Ellen. She smiled at me. I started blushing madly. Seeing this long haired blonde beauty, along with those bluish purple eyes. She's like Helen the goddess of beauty **(AN: the Helen of Troy look it up)**. Plus not to mention her bust... as expected from a foreigner. Wait, WHAT AM I SAYING!?

"Oh... well... so... this girl is my.. my..."

My mother helped me finish the sentence. "Your Betrothed, yes."

"Thanks mom." I replied.

I looked at the girl.

"Well, I hope you take care of me." She said as she smiled. Again, I started blushing madly.

"Well, that's good and all, but I have to go out for a bit." I was about to walk out the door, but my mom spoke up.

"Actually, I thought you two might want to spend the day together and get to know each other. Like a date."

"A... date?" I exclaimed "what do I do? I've never been with a girl before. Let alone talk to one. I mean, I'm nothing special, I've been treated like a loser, even at school, the bullies always targeted me. How did this suddenly happen to me?"

"Yay! Mother, can I take him to my house!? I want the male opinion on what kind of clothes would go good on me."

 _"NOW IM BEING INVITED TO HER HOUSE!? Well maybe it's not that bad, she seems like a normal girl."_

* * *

 **Later**

"We're here!" She announced

I looked to see a mansion. Really decorative.

"... never have I thought... your house would be a mansion."

"Yeah, my family's rich."

* * *

 **Later**

"So which do you like better, this one?" She pulled out a white sundress with a blue ribbon tied around the waist.

"Or this, one?"

The other dress she pulled out was a white shirt that had frilly pink accessories. A blue ribbon tied on her chest. Her skirt is gorgeous pink.

"Uh, I like the pink one." I answered.

"Oh, I got this one on my 16th birthday!" She cheered.

"Huh, She doesn't seem like a spoiled rich girl, she actually seems pretty kind."

"So what do you wanna go do?" I asked

"Hmm I don't know, How about we go to the shopping district?"

"Okay." I replied


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the shopping district, we went to various shopping places and dinner afterwards where we talked about various topics, what school we go to, our hobbies, what kind of work are parents do and our interests, and then we went for ice cream afterwards. And honestly, I was enjoying it.

After the shopping district we decided to go to the arcade, where I won a kitty plushie for her. We then went to the photo booth, the picture was of her kissing me on the cheek, which caught me by surprise. Off in the distance I notice a group of guys staring at me with shock, said guys are actually my tormentors from my school.

* * *

After a long day i decided to walk her home.

"I had fun today, thank you." she said.

"Y-your welcome. But I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"A-are you okay with this... arranged marrige?"

"..." she stood there for a moment, then she smiled.

"Well, the moment I heard about our moms past, I thought I was going to be married to a spoiled little perverted rich kid, but when I saw you... you were nothing like how I imagined. You were awkward. And I found it cute. It was at that moment, I found the person who i wanted to spend my life with."

I was taken by surprise. A girl like her, wants to stay with an awkward guy like me.

"A-are you sure?" I asked

She walked closer and closer to me...

"Here's my answer." she said, then she kissed me... on the lips. They were soft. My first kiss was with a beautiful girl.

"I love you, [Y/N] [L/N]."

"Yeah... same here... I love you too."

The end

 **A/N: One more x male reader story then I'm going onto my main series. Sorry if this was short and cheesy. I needed to get this done ASAP.**


End file.
